


Saci-paraê

by anjosetsuna



Series: Droubbletober - Cuidado com a Cuca (Brazilian folklore) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brazilian Folklore, Double Drabble, Gen, droubble, folclore brasileiro, saci-perere
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjosetsuna/pseuds/anjosetsuna
Summary: Um velho saci recebe uma visita que não gostaria muito de receber.





	Saci-paraê

Na ruas soturnamente o idoso puxava sua cadeira de rodas, suas mãos eram o breque e sua única perna uma espécie de câmbio de marchas improvisado. Às vezes ia para frente o impulso, às vezes para trás, mas só quando se cansava das buzinas dos carros.

Naquela noite parecia ter pressa, o vento gelado da noite, que geralmente refrescava suas feridas do tempo, lhe incomodava com aquele assobio curto que subia a cada movimento giratório que movia folhas secas ao redor.

— Peraê!Peraê! - repetia pro nada. - Diacho, logo hoje que não tenho um trago de carote.

O velho resmungava para o nada, ajustou sua touca vermelha na cabeça e puxou um cachimbo de crack improvisado da jaqueta jeans surrada. Encarou o nada novamente, desistindo de pedir dinheiro no semáforo.

— 'Cê sabe que já deu seu tempo, véio.

— Pode paraê, que a lua não virou.

— Hehe. - uma risada sinistra lhe respondeu.

Risadas adolescentes se aproximavam do semáforo, queriam comprar pedras como sempre, um redemoinho de vento encheu de areia os olhos deles.

— Porra Saci, tu tá de banca velho, paraê! - um deles reclamou.

— É Saci, paraê! Toda vez venta assim quando a gente vêm.

Apenas a cadeira jazia ali sem dono.

 

**Author's Note:**

> De noite as vezes eu passo por um cadeirante que só tem uma perna tbm, me pergunto sobre a verdadeira identidade dele... *olhar pensativo*  
> Em todo caso, reza a lenda que quando um saci está perto de morrer ele vira um cogumelo, então cuidado com o que vocês comem por aí hein :P


End file.
